


A Change is Gonna Come

by silentdescant



Series: Pornstar AU [5]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Flogging, Humiliation, M/M, Painplay, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who’re you working with?” Jeff asks.</p><p>“New guy, actually. Name’s Jared something. You want to come with?” Jensen asks. “You know I don’t mind spectators—especially you—and if he does, you could at least meet him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change is Gonna Come

Jensen runs into Jeff in one of the many labyrinth-like hallways on the upper floor of the Armory.

Unlike the lower floors, you can’t hear any distant screaming or slapping or orgasms up here, just the hum of computers from the editing suites and the low din of people talking on phones or having meetings in the offices. Jensen loves being up here, and he spends as much time as possible in the dressing rooms, because being naked or harnessed in metal and leather seems so incongruous for the office setting. It always feels like he’s about to get caught.

This time, it’s Jeff who catches him. They literally stumble into each other, Jeff looking back over his shoulder to say goodbye to someone and Jensen leaving the dressing room in search of the vending machines. Jeff catches him by the arm to keep him from falling and his face lights up when he recognizes Jensen. Something bright and happy flares in Jensen’s chest at the knowledge that he can bring out that reaction in Jeff.

“Jensen! What are you doing here?”

“Working, what else?” Jensen gestures down at his body: he’s wearing jeans and boots but not much else, just leather straps around his biceps and wrists, and a chain around his neck like a choke collar.

“I haven’t seen you in ages. What’s it been, over a month now?”

It has been weeks since their last shoot together. Jensen shrugs and doesn’t mention the fact that Jeff turned down two casual dinner invitations from him and Danneel. “Don’t look at me, I’m not the one in charge of booking my scene partners. What are you doing here?”

“I had a meeting with the higher-ups,” Jeff replies offhandedly, twirling his fingers in a wave that’s obviously supposed to mean something but instead says that he doesn’t want to get into the details. He’s dressed pretty casually in jeans and a t-shirt, with his leather motorcycle jacket thrown over top, so he can’t have been meeting with anyone too important, though the dress code here is less of a code and more of an “anything goes” mentality. Jensen just knows that he would still wear a clean button-down to a meeting of any significance.

“Well, I was about to find a snack before they need me down in the dungeons, want to tag along?”

They set off together down the hallway, bumping shoulders so they can walk side by side.

“The dungeons, huh? I’m sure you like that. Who’re you working with?”

“New guy, actually. Name’s Jared something. I think he just moved up here… from LA, probably.”

“Been in other stuff?”

“Yeah, I watched a couple videos on his old site. He was with girls, though, so…”

“Don’t really got a feel for him,” Jeff finishes.

“You want to come with?” Jensen asks. “You know I don’t mind spectators—especially you—and if he does, you could at least meet him. I mean, I’m sure you will eventually, but why not now?” He grins and nudges Jeff’s shoulder. “You could check him out for me, make sure he’s up to snuff. I know you get off on that protective bullshit.”

Jeff laughs and produces a few quarters for the vending machine. Jensen doesn’t question him, just takes the money to pay for the bag of skittles.

“It’s not bullshit,” Jeff protests earnestly. “It’s just that you’re my boy. I gotta look out for you.”

Jensen honestly doesn’t mind when Jeff gets protective and overbearing. It’s nice to know he cares, and it’s comforting when they’re on set together. Jensen doesn’t mind indulging Jeff, either, because Jeff obviously gets something out of it too.

They’re walking back to the dressing room when Laura, a tiny girl with a headset covering her ear and a fat walkie-talkie hanging from her belt, finds them. “They’re ready for you downstairs, babe,” she tells Jensen. The usual procedure is that the director would come up and find Jensen, escort him down to the set, but Jensen’s worked here so often and so long that he prefers when they just move things along. Plus, this way he can drag Jeff with him without okaying it with the director first.

He’s scheduled for dungeon three today, which is dark but for one corner lit with banks of white LEDs that flood the walls with brightness. Jensen’s glad of them, because they don’t give off heat the way other lights do, and it tends to get stuffy and warm down here. They’ve dragged a St. Andrews Cross in and positioned it against one wall, and there are a few tools hanging from hooks in the other wall, mostly just there for show, set dressing, but at least a few will get some use.

“This looks like fun,” Jeff murmurs to him.

Jensen eyes the flogger and the coiled whip hanging on the wall and licks his lips. He’ll definitely be sore tonight.

“Hey, hon,” says the director, Colin, an incongruously flamboyant man with fashionable glasses and a tight black shirt. He’s a top, and he can be sadistic with candles and electricity, but he’s so much smaller and thinner than Jensen that it always takes Jensen’s brain a second to catch up and remember. “Jared’s over there, you should go say hi. Jeff! What are you doing down here?”

“Ran into Jensen upstairs and he dragged me along. I can get out of here if you want—”

“Oh, no, it’s fine, it’s fine. As long as Jensen’s comfortable, it’s cool with me. Might ask you to leave once we get started, but for now it’s all good. I haven’t seen you around in a while. You aren’t leaving us, are you?”

Jeff ignores the question and instead asks, “How’s the new guy?”

“Really down to earth. Mellow. I like him. We’ll see how he does with Jensen.”

All three of them look across the set to where one of the camera guys is standing with the new model.

“He’s huge,” Jeff mutters.

“He’s hot,” Jensen replies.

“He’s strong,” Colin adds with a dreamy sort of sigh. “I’d love to take him down, break him, but I don’t think he’d go for it.”

“That’d be a sight to see,” Jeff says, though Jensen privately thinks it would be a little funny. Jared would dwarf Colin in height and muscle mass. Jensen has a bit of a size kink; he likes his tops to be around his own size or bigger, though there are a few notable exceptions. Danneel, for instance.

Jared’s wearing a pair of chaps and a leather jockstrap, and the bulging muscles on his chest are outlined by the black straps of a harness. He’s taller than Jensen, maybe taller than Jeff too, and his hair is long enough that it’s curling around his ears, poking out beneath the black beanie he wears. The hat makes him look younger than he probably is, and a whole lot more innocent, even with the leather costume.

Jeff nudges Jensen in the middle of his back. “Go introduce yourself. I want to talk to Colin for a minute.”

Jensen doesn’t need to be told twice. He goes over and hovers for a minute or so while Jared and the camera guy finish their conversation, and then Jared turns to him and holds out his hand.

“You must be Jensen,” he says with a broad smile. “You’re taller than I thought you’d be.”

“I usually work with guys bigger than me,” Jensen explains sheepishly as he shakes Jared’s hand. “Looks like that’ll continue today.”

They talk for a little while about the site, how long Jensen’s worked here, how he likes the area, and Jared reveals that he did move here from Los Angeles, but he’s a transplant from Texas, so they chat about that for a few minutes too. It’s been years since Jensen’s been back to Dallas for more than a visit around the holidays, and Jared’s full of nostalgia for his home in San Antonio.

Jensen agrees with Colin’s impression of Jared: he seems like a very laid-back, professional guy, certainly friendly and a little bit nerdy too. Jensen’s excited to work with him. He wonders how Jared will act on camera, if his character will completely change, like real actors stepping into their roles, like Jeff’s does, or if he’ll just get a little harder, a little more intense, but still recognizably him.

“By the way,” Jensen says suddenly, “I brought my friend down with me to watch. He’s a Dom for the site, I’ve worked with him a lot, but if having him here makes you uncomfortable—”

“I’d love to meet him!” Jared interrupts smoothly. “I’m new to the area. I gotta get to know the players here, and if he’s a friend of yours, he must be a good guy, right?”

Jensen wants to say that everyone who works here is good, but that’s not strictly true. Instead, he nods and leads Jared back across the set to where Jeff and Colin are having what looks to be a fairly intense discussion. They break it off as Jensen and Jared approach, though, before Jensen can hear what they’re talking about.

They only chat with Jeff and Colin for a couple of minutes, running through the same small talk and introductory conversation Jensen’s already been through, and then Jensen and Jared are ushered in front of the camera for the scene. Jensen did his pre-shoot interview earlier, upstairs, and wonders if Jared had his own interview or if, since he’s not a sub, Colin didn’t bother.

Colin and Jared and one of the safety guys take their time tying Jensen to the cross, arms spread-eagled over his head and waist cinched tight to keep him from squirming too much. Jeff hovers around the fringes of the set, just beyond the brightly lit area, standing near one of the camera guys but not talking to him. He’s watching Jensen, and Jensen preens a little under his gaze until a realization hits him all at once.

Jeff hadn’t answered Colin’s question, earlier; he’d changed the subject abruptly. _You aren’t leaving us, are you?_ Colin’s words ring in Jensen’s head. Why was Jeff here? What kind of meeting did he have with the unnamed “higher-ups”? Why hadn’t he accepted Danneel’s dinner invitations, and why hadn’t Jensen worked with him or even seen him around the Armory in over a month? What had Jeff been talking about so intensely with Colin just out of earshot?

“Jensen, honey,” Colin murmurs. “Are you alright?”

Jensen gives him a wild-eyed look.

“Sweetie, are you okay? Your heart’s racing.”

He’s breathing rapidly too, he notices. Jared and the other guy have taken a step back; they’re both waiting patiently, their expressions politely concerned. Colin strokes his hand up and down Jensen’s arm, trying to soothe him, but Jensen can’t take his eyes off Jeff, who looks back at him with a curious quirk to his eyebrows.

“Jeff,” Jensen says, and he means to say more, means to ask the question that feels like acid in the back of his throat, but he can’t force it out.

Jeff steps forward and Colin, correctly sensing that he’s not helping, backs away to make room. Jeff takes Jensen’s face in his hands, and then all Jensen can see and feel and smell is Jeff, and it should be calming, it should set his mind and body instantly at ease, but Jensen’s too close to panicking now.

“What’s going on?” Jeff asks in a gruff undertone. He doesn’t take his hands from Jensen’s face. His fingers curl at the hinge of his jaw, keeping Jensen’s head tilted up so they can keep eye contact. “You were fine thirty seconds ago. This isn’t anything new. Are you hurting?”

“Are you leaving?” Jensen asks, his voice high and tight with tension.

Jeff’s brows knit together in confusion. “What?”

“Are you leaving?” Jensen asks again.

“Not if you don’t want me to…”

“I mean are you retiring? Or quitting, or moving away, or—”

“Jensen, Jensen, no, baby, no,” Jeff interrupts quickly. “What the fuck gave you that idea? No. Jensen, no, I’m not leaving. I’m right here, and I’m staying right here.”

Jensen takes a deep breath. Jeff smells like cigarettes and the sun-stained leather of his motorcycle jacket. He relaxes into Jeff’s hold, which softens as a response. “You would tell me,” Jensen says as his breathing slowly calms.

“Of course I would.”

“Everything’s fine? Everything’s staying the same?”

Jeff hesitates, which is a little concerning, but he says, “Everything’s fine,” so Jensen chooses not to work himself up into a panic again. Jeff grins at him. “That’s what freaked you out? Thinking I’m leaving?”

“Shut up.”

“You want to do your scene now?”

“Yeah.”

Colin steps back into Jensen’s field of vision, and he’s smiling too. His sharp eyes dart between Jensen and Jeff, and he looks on the verge of cooing at them.

“I’m a married man,” Jensen snaps good-naturedly, forestalling any talk of having a crush on his favorite scene partner.

Colin pats his side. “I know you are, sweetie,” he says conspiratorially, like what he actually knows is that Jensen’s cheating on his wife with Jeff. Jensen almost wants to kick him for that—his ankles aren’t tied yet—but he settles for rolling his eyes.

“You’re married?” Jared asks with a faint note of surprise.

“Yeah,” Jensen replies. “She’s in the scene too, does shoots here sometimes.”

Jared’s eyes widen a little more. “You’re married to a girl?”

Jeff has the gall to laugh.

“Is it really that surprising?” Jensen asks, twisting his hands in their rope bonds.

“No, no!” Jared assures him. “It’s just that you’re doing a gay scene with me, and then… well, I saw how you were with Jeff, so I just… assumed. I’ll stop doing that now, I promise. You know the saying: when you assume it makes an ass out of you and me. Mostly me. Entirely me. I’m sorry.”

Jeff is still chuckling. “Relax, boy,” he tells Jensen in his Dom voice. “No one’s teasing you, not yet, and I’ll be here the whole time, okay? We’ll talk after you show Jared here what a good boy you can be. Can you do that for me, Jensen?”

“Yes, sir.”

Colin, kneeling at Jensen’s feet to lash his ankles to the cross, grins up at him.

“I want you to impress the new guy,” Jeff continues. “Show him how obedient you are, how much you can take. Make me proud, boy. Don’t you dare half-ass this just because I’m not in the scene with you.”

Jensen never half-asses anything when it comes to his work, but Jeff’s words have the desired effect. The urge to please burns like a smoldering fire in his gut, gently warming him and filling him up. He bites back a second “yes, sir” because it’s time to save the deference for Jared. It’s time to listen to Jared.

Colin retreats and murmurs to the camera guys, and Jensen can barely make him and Jeff out in the darkness beyond the lights. He hears Colin call action, and then it’s time to focus.

Jared stalks into view, his boots landing heavily on the concrete floor. His demeanor has definitely changed now that the cameras are rolling: instead of the warm, open smile he’d greeted Jensen with earlier, he wears a smug smirk and his eyes are narrowed and appraising. The beanie is gone too, Jensen notices. Jared’s hair is thick and surprisingly smooth for being stuffed under a hat. Jensen has a very strong urge to run his fingers through it, but he doubts that will happen, at least during the shoot.

Jared doesn’t say anything yet, just meanders close to Jensen and extends his hand to touch Jensen’s chest, up high close to his bared throat.

“I’m new in town,” Jared says offhandedly, because the plot they’re going with is relatively close to the truth. “Are you my welcome gift?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jensen replies.

Jared’s hand slides up and brackets Jensen’s neck. His grip is wide enough that he can lay his thumb against Jensen’s throat and curl the rest of his fingers down behind Jensen’s back. He pinches and Jensen’s body twists and writhes as much as it can in his bonds.

“I don’t think that’s how you should address me,” Jared says quietly. “Do you know my name?”

“No.”

“Good. It doesn’t matter anyway. Do you know what to call me?”

“Sir.”

“That’s right.” Jared’s grip eases. “Say it again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Since you’re mine to play with for the night, I think I’ll start off easy. How about we warm you up a little with the flogger? It is awfully cold down here.”

Jared’s excellent with the flogger. He uses the one hanging on the wall, which is thick and heavy and has fairly long tails, and it packs quite a punch in Jared’s hand. It doesn’t take long for Jensen to stop critiquing Jared’s style—he can’t find fault with it, anyway—and start losing himself in the sharp bite of the leather and the heavy, deep pain that follows. He can’t tell if Jared’s holding back, and he thinks he’s better off not knowing for sure.

Jared doesn’t stop until Jensen’s shouting with every stroke, expelling the pain with noise. His chest is pink and the tops of his thighs are bright red and welted, and his cock is sore from getting caught in the crossfire, and Jensen knows it’s not nearly as bad as Jared could do on his back, if he was facing the other direction. Jared strokes his hand down Jensen’s chest, no doubt feeling the warmth radiate of his skin. His touch burns and Jensen cringes, but it’s soothing too, in a strange way. It feels like the mental loop of eating spicy food: you can’t stop, or you’ll feel your mouth burn. Jensen doesn’t want Jared to stop touching him, because then he’d really feel the pain.

“You take pain well,” Jared murmurs. “I’m impressed, boy, I really am. It’s a pity the master of the house tied you this way, because I’d love to tan your ass, but I think we could do some damage to your cock instead, what do you say?”

“Yes, sir,” Jensen grits out, still breathless from the beating.

He doesn’t get any more warning before Jared snaps the tail of the flogger directly down on Jensen’s cock. It’s a much lighter swat than the previous ones, Jensen knows that, but it hurts a fuck of a lot more, especially when Jared swings again. Jensen’s cock bounces and springs right back up, like it’s eager for more.

“Very good,” Jared praises him. “No stranger to pain, are you, boy?”

“No, sir.”

“You like to hurt, don’t you?”

Jensen’s cheeks flame red.

“Look at this cock,” Jared says before Jensen can answer, and he strokes his index finger along Jensen’s cock from root to tip. “No matter how much you might want to deny it, your cock betrays you. So tell me, do you like it when people hurt you?”

The smugness is back in Jared’s voice and it makes Jensen’s flush extend down his throat and tinge his ears pink too. “I do, sir,” he answers.

“I think I would like to redden that ass,” Jared says musingly. He slings the flogger over his shoulder and reaches up to Jensen’s wrist. Colin calls for the cameras to pan away, effectively ending this scene, and he comes up to help Jared undo the ties.

“How’re you feeling?” Jared asks. His voice and smile are back to normal, happy and cheerful and even a little playful. He doesn’t seem at all concerned, which Jensen appreciates. He’s had too many tops freak out on him, worried they’re hitting him too hard.

“You pack a punch,” Jensen replies, and he means to laugh, soften the playful insult, but he doesn’t quite manage it. His head is still sort of floating on the fringes of the pain.

“Up for more?” Jared asks.

Jensen’s hands come free and even though he’s still bound to the cross at the waist, Jensen overbalances and pitches forward. Jared catches him while Colin’s quick fingers untie the knot at his back.

“You’re really strong,” Jensen mutters.

Jared laughs. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m totally up for it,” Jensen replies belatedly. “Do your worst.”

“He means that,” Jeff adds from somewhere in the darkness. Jensen actually forgot he was in the room, which is surprising.

“We’ve got some more flogging,” Colin says, “and then some fucking, of course, and if Jensen’s up for it after all that I was thinking we could have a come-shot on Jared’s boots.”

“Jared’s coming on my face, though, right?” Jensen asks. He’s staring down at the thick, prominent bulge in Jared’s jockstrap, and he’s already salivating at the thought. Guys almost always come on his face, and Jensen loves it, especially the moment right after, when they rub their cock against the mess on his cheek or his forehead, and he has to lick it off.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Jensen,” Jeff calls from the shadows. “Focus on the now.”

Jared, who’s still holding Jensen’s shoulders to keep him upright while Colin frees his feet, gives Jensen a quizzical look. “Is Jeff your Dom or something?” he asks under his breath.

“He’s just a scene partner,” Jensen replies, his voice equally soft, but Jeff’s not _just_ anything, and that’s probably obvious to anyone who sees them together. “I’ve worked with him for a long time,” Jensen amends. Then he grins. “Not jealous, are you?”

“Just want to make sure he’s not about to kick my ass for being all over you,” Jared replies.

“Dude, I’m a porn star.” He can see by the glint in Jared’s eyes that Jared’s teasing, though. Jensen raises his voice again. “Hey, Jeff, tell Jared you’re not gonna kick his ass for fucking me.”

“The only ass I kick these days is Jensen’s,” Jeff assures them. “And only his because he loves it.”

“He’s a softie,” Jensen stage-whispers.

Jared’s eyes sparkle again with good humor. “Good to know.”

Jensen gets flipped around and reattached to the cross so he’s spread-eagled facing the wall. Colin adds some clever bondage around his cock and balls, tugging them downward so they’re visible and exposed between Jensen’s spread legs. It’s not painful yet, but there’s just enough tension on the ropes that he can tell it will hurt soon enough.

When the cameras start rolling again, Jared picks up his flogger and puts Jensen through his paces. He was definitely holding back on Jensen’s front, because with the safe expanse of Jensen’s shoulders and ass as a canvas, he goes to town marking up Jensen’s pale, freckled skin with welts. Jared pauses every so often to check in and stroke Jensen’s bruised body, and his hand glides easily through the sheen of sweat covering Jensen from shoulder to knee.

By the time the beating stops, Jensen’s too far gone, high on endorphins and the relaxing safety of being dominated by someone competent, to really pay much attention to the sex. He’s aware enough to be impressed by the size and thickness of Jared’s cock, but then he’s overwhelmed by the intensity of Jared’s thrusts, and the creativity of Jared’s positioning, and Jensen stops thinking at all. He moans with every breath, a combination of pain and pleasure and desperation, and it seems to go on forever.

At last, Jared pulls out and circles around, yanking Jensen up to kneel—and Jensen knows his posture is horrible, but he’s too exhausted and bruised to do anything about it—and he pushes his cock roughly into Jensen’s mouth.

Blowjobs are something Jensen does well. It’s automatic, at this point, to use his tongue and hollow his cheeks, and it’s a good thing, too, because Jensen still doesn’t have the capacity to focus. He mostly keeps himself open and lets Jared use his mouth, partly because it’s unbelievably hot to be nothing more than a hole to be fucked, and partly because it’s all he can manage.

Jared pulls out to come on Jensen’s face, as previously discussed, and Jensen begs for it like the obedient, desperate slut he is. “Let me feel it,” he gasps. “Let me taste it, please, sir, please give it to me, give me your come. Please, sir, I want it, I want to feel it. I want you to mark me with it.”

He’s babbling, he knows, but Jared’s hand is stripping his cock and there’s sweat beading on the tip of his nose. He has a look of intense concentration of his face, and that draws Jensen’s eye even more than the hard cock inches from his face.

Jared’s come splashes across the bridge of Jensen’s nose, wetting both cheeks. It drips down close enough for Jensen to swipe some of it up with his tongue, but he knows he’s a mess. Surprisingly, Jared doesn’t rub his cock through it to smear it around, but Jensen doesn’t have time to wonder why.

“Come on my boot,” Jared orders him softly. “Get yourself off, boy. I want to watch you.”

Jensen’s own arousal is so far in the back of his mind that it takes him a few seconds of concentration to even recognize that he’s close to coming already. His cock is aching, hard as a rock even without Jensen’s conscious awareness of it, and it doesn’t take many strokes before his come is dripping out of him and staining Jared’s black boots with white.

“Lick it clean,” Jared says, but Jensen’s already moving, already bowing down to clean up after himself. He feels Jared’s hand in his hair and he revels in it, takes it as praise as he cleans Jared’s boot with long, flat swipes of his tongue.

“Good boy,” Jared tells him when he’s finished. He sounds only slightly winded from all the exertion. “I’ll have to thank the master of the house for his gift. You did well.”

And with that, Jared walks away. Jensen’s left kneeling on the cold, hard floor, bruised and wet with come, staring longingly at Jared’s retreating back.

The cameras pan away and Colin’s voice rings out, calling an end to the scene. Jared comes back.

Jared kneels at Jensen’s side and pulls him into a tight, warm embrace. His lips are moving against Jensen’s hair, murmuring things and kissing him, and it takes a moment for Jensen to tune in to the words.

“You did so well,” Jared’s saying. “That was so hot, Jensen, you were amazing. That was brutal and you were perfect, Jensen. Absolutely perfect.”

Jeff comes out of hiding and approaches slowly. He reaches out and ruffles Jensen’s hair. He’s smiling and he looks pleased. He looks _proud_.

“Do I have you to thank for training this one?” Jared asks Jeff teasingly.

“I can’t take all the credit,” Jeff replies. “He’s always been a good boy.”

Jensen feels his face flush again, but this time it’s with satisfaction.

He and Jared sit together for the post-shoot interview, each with a fluffy towel around their waist. Jared’s arm is hooked around Jensen’s shoulders, keeping him close. Jared talks, with all his usual exuberance, about how it felt to have his first scene here, and how pleased he was with Jensen’s performance, and how excited he is to return for another shoot soon. Jensen answers the usual questions about his favorite and least favorite part, and he indulges himself in cuddling up to Jared while Jared does the same. Before long, the interview’s over and they’re released to go clean up.

“Are you good to go?” Jared asks him. “I can stay for a while if you need me to.”

Jensen waves him off. “Jeff’ll take me home,” he says confidently. “Thanks for the offer, though. I really do appreciate it. Shows you know what you’re doing.”

“I’m new to the city, not new to the scene,” Jared replies. “Well, it was a pleasure working with you, Jensen. And I meant what I said earlier: you’re amazing and I honestly am impressed.”

Jensen beams at him. “Back at’cha. I’m sure we’ll work together again soon.”

Jared’s eyes light up like he’s pleasantly surprised by this idea. “You think so?”

“Dude, you’re awesome. I know so.”

The way Jared smiles makes Jensen wonder how old he is, because he suddenly looks way too young to be doing porn. But then Jensen remembers the cold smugness of Jared’s character in the scene and he has to marvel at how great Jared is at acting the part.

Jeff does end up taking Jensen home, leaving his motorcycle in the Armory’s underground parking lot so he can drive Jensen’s car, but not because Jensen’s incapable of driving himself. They take a roundabout way so they can stop by a Dairy Queen for ice cream. Jensen opts for a milkshake and Jeff gets a sundae and gives Jensen the cherry. They sit outside on a bench to eat and drip ice cream all over the place.

“So, the new kid,” Jeff starts, but Jensen shakes his head.

“I don’t want to talk about him right now. I want you to tell me what’s going on with you.”

Jeff sighs and sucks on his spoon for a little too long. “I didn’t want to tell you until it was a sure thing.”

“But you’re not leaving.”

“No, not at all. I’m sorry you ever had reason to think that, Jensen, I really am.”

“Then what?”

“Today, this was just… the most recent of several meetings,” Jeff says slowly. “I approached a couple of directors a while back, and they brought it up the line, and then I started meeting with the, well, the higher ups, the owner and the CFO.”

Jensen shifts in his seat—the bench is not doing his bruised ass any favors, but he’s lived through worse—to get the sun out of his eyes so he can stare long and hard at Jeff. He’s not entirely sure where this is going, but he has an idea, now that Jeff’s assured him it’s nothing bad.

“I had the idea of starting a new site, and they thought it was a good idea, so… It’s looking like it’s going to happen.”

“Jeff… Seriously? Jeff, this is huge.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you yet,” Jeff replies. “It’s still not definite, but we’re moving forward with it. There’s something else, too.”

“More than you single-handedly expanding the company we work for?”

“It’s not single-handed, and—I told them I wanted to run it. I told them I wanted to direct, and they agreed. That part, at least, is for sure. As of today.” Jeff takes a big, dripping spoonful of his sundae and grins. “I’m slated to direct a shoot in two weeks.”

The words are out of Jensen’s mouth before he can even properly think of them: “Is it cast yet?”

Jeff’s dark eyes twinkle playfully. “Not yet.”

“I have to be in it. What is it? What’s the shoot going to be? What was your new site idea? You have to tell me everything. Oh my god, Jeff, this is huge! We have to tell Danneel! Jeff, this is fantastic! Congratulations!”

“Take a breath, boy,” Jeff tells him, but Jensen can see a flush of pride and excitement staining his cheeks. “Drink your milkshake. I do want to talk to you about the new guy, by the way.”

The shoot with Jared was fantastic, but Jensen doesn’t want to think about that right now. He’s too busy coming to terms with the idea of Jeff behind the camera, instructing Jensen’s scene partners on how best to dominate him. Jensen’s cock comes to attention, hardening a little in his jeans.

“I don’t want to tell you about the site yet—I’ll know tomorrow if it’s going to happen, and I think you can wait until then to find out. But if it does work out, I’m pretty confident you’ll feature heavily and you’ll love it.”

Jensen’s mind is whirling with ideas, but Jeff’s right, he can wait one more day. He’ll have to.

“So, the new kid,” Jeff says, quickly closing the book on the new site. “Now that we’re away from work, tell me: what do you really think of him?”

“You were there the whole time,” Jensen replies. “You had an outside view. What did you think of him?”

“You first.”

“I liked him,” Jensen answers at once. “Off-camera he’s really personable, friendly, seemed kind of laid back. Kind of like you, actually. And on-camera… well, you saw him. He knows what he’s doing, which is several points in his favor in my book.”

“He was nice to watch,” Jeff muses. “He’s definitely experienced wielding a flogger.”

“His body’s not bad to look at either,” Jensen adds with a low whistle. “And his cock, did you see his cock?”

“Hard to miss.”

“I’m gonna be feeling him for a while.”

Jeff groans. “Don’t say things like that in public where I can’t feel you up.”

“You want to feel me up?” Jensen asks, grinning.

“I want to get my hands on all those pretty, pink welts he left on you, and I want to see first-hand how stretched and sore you are,” Jeff tells him, his voice low and growly with desire. “You two made a pretty picture.”

The image comes to Jensen unbidden: himself on his hands and knees, taking a beating from Jared while Jeff urges them on, directs them from off-screen. Right in Jensen’s sightline, holding his gaze, staring him down. Telling him without speaking that he’d better be good, he’d better not move, he’d better not fuck up.

Jensen sucks down a huge gulp of his milkshake, giving himself an intentional brain-freeze to get his mind out of the gutter.

“I was just imagining,” Jeff says, “you dominated by both of us.”

“Jesus fuck,” Jensen groans. “I’m two steps ahead of you. Him domming me while you direct us both.”

“Alright, Jensen, finish your damn milkshake, we’re getting out of here.” Jeff tosses the rest of his sundae and heads back to the car.

They don’t do this often—Danneel’s almost always involved, and they try to coordinate their schedules and plan it in advance—but Jensen’s absolutely sure that Jeff’s going to fuck him tonight, in the privacy of his own bedroom—or whichever room they happen to be in when the moment strikes. Jeff’s too worked up to just drop Jensen off and head home. They’re going to fuck, and it’s going to fucking hurt, because Jensen’s already exhausted and beaten to shit, but it’s going to be amazing. It always is, when he has Jeff’s undivided attention.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
